The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device including a memory cell and a method of operating the same.
As the size of memory arrays is reduced, the space between memory cells becomes smaller. Consequently, abnormal characteristics occur within the semiconductor memory device. For example, as a result of the proximity of neighboring cells, interference between adjoining memory cells can occur when a program operation for storing data in the memory cells is performed. As a result, errors occur and reliability of the semiconductor memory device can be deteriorated.
Accordingly, memories that minimize interference phenomenon between cells are needed.